CRAZY
by Kitteh Of Doom
Summary: The Decepticons take in a human girl and their lives go from "normal" crazy to outright CRAZY! But she might be want they need in their lives...until the Autobots think she needs to be rescued.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

It was love at first sight or some form of attraction, lovey-dovey feelings didn't compute in Decepticon processors, that was more of an Autobot thing. Another Autobot thing was that they had strange attachments to those tiny weakling fleshies called humans and Decepticons didn't but when Megatron saw her, it was like he got slammed into a building by Prime (something which did in fact happen to him moments later).

While battling with the Autobot leader, there was an explosion and something had caught the corner of his optic and he couldn't quite believe it. The Autobot human Sam sent flying from the force of the blast had dropped the All-Spark Cube upon landing on the pavement. Before he could scramble on his feet and retrieve it, another human had dashed in, snatched it and took off running.

It was rather amusing, Megatron grinned as he thought back to that day in Mission City. He was aboard the Nemesis, sitting in his throne while his "followers" worked or appeared to work. He didn't care at the moment.

The other human upon "stealing" the Cube and attempting to take off with it had carried it in a most peculiar way: held in both hands and raised up in air like a trophy while screaming, "MINE! MINE! MINE!". Megatron gave a laugh which drew Soundwave's attention. He looked questioningly at his leader before his monotone voice drawled out.

"Lord Megatron?"

"Hmm? What is it Soundwave?" Megatron replied suddenly alert, the human had quickly disappeared from his thoughts.

"Inquiring: reason behind sudden humour?"

He frowned, thinking for a few moments. The memory of his defeat in Mission City came up a lot but it was only recently that the human had started appearing in them and not long after that happened so did this "feeling". Soundwave remained silent, waiting for an answer or the lack of one. Megatron quickly made a decision. He had to find her. When after breaking free from Prime; Starscream had comm. him, screeching that the Autobot human had the Cube and was trying to escape. But where the female human had gone he didn't know. She had just disappeared.

"Soundwave make a search for a human, one from Mission City. I have need of it."

"Inquiring: the Autobot human?"

Megatron shook his head, "No not them. A _different _human." The silver mech stood up and starting making his way to the communication's officer. "I believe I have enough information needed to track it down, once you find it, send somebody to bring it back…alive and unharmed. Clear?"

"Affirmative"

"Excellent…"


	2. Chapter 2

**OC character is mine! MINE! Unlike the Transformers they are not mine...boo hoo! :( Oh well yeah most like a lot of OCness with the Transformers lol that's how i roll! Weehee!**

**Chapter 2**

Barricade couldn't believe it. It was so fraggin unfair! Why did he get picked to go get some stupid fleshie for? Hadn't he done enough? Soundwave apparently didn't think so. That fragger! And he couldn't just go, grab it, return back to base and fling it at him neither. Soundwave had wanted it alive and unharmed…what a glitch! That meant no "playtime".

The police cruiser made its way through the city streets. It was rather late at night, hardly any human traffic or humans. He sighed angrily and made a right turn, drawing closer to his target. "Wonder what Soundwave wants with this fleshie? It doesn't even look that attractive not like that Autobot one. She was fraggin hot!"

The provided image of his target showed a simple dressed female: average height, slim build, plain brown eyes, short dark hair…and a rather scary determine expression on it's slightly round, faintly acne face. Hmmm, interesting…

Suddenly his tracker went off, breaking him away from the image. The cruiser slowed, pulling to the side of the street and parked. The target was coming down the street, on his side…

0o0o0o0

Today had been so _boring_. Well up until she got that Megatron figurine from the local Comic-Con, the booth owner didn't even see her walk about, pretending to look at his merchandise before quietly grabbing the toy and slipping it into her tote bag; he was too busy engross in a Superwoman comic. If she had known it would have been that easy she would have taken that Starscream one too but he could wait until later.

"Don't go yelling your head off Star, we'll be back as soon as we can…"

She had whispered as she left the convention center. She felt somewhat sad leaving him there. She liked him the best. He was pretty. Something she wasn't.

As she walked along she dug into her tote bag which was black and sporting a purple Decepticon symbol on the front and pulled out her "little friend". She smiled as she looked him over carefully…three years had passed since she had first seen him and it had been her last time too. Three years since that fateful day in Mission City. Everything was so hazy the only thing she could really remember was when she saw him…huge, strong, bad and shiny silver in color; he reminded her of a knight in shining armour.

"A dark knight in shining armour," she muttered, staring at the toy, before reaching into her sweater jacket pocket and pulling out her cell phone. It was nearly 3am. She snorted and thrust it back into the pocket. Another six hours of wandering around, maybe a couple rest stops at the park until the shelter opened at 8am. Then she could and get some breakfast and hopeful a bed to get a few hours of rest before heading out and about again.

Ever since the battle in Mission City and talk about giant robots: Transformers had appeared everywhere. There were the goods guys called "Autobots" and the bad guys "Decepticons" who fought over earth. The Autobots protected earth and the Decepticons wanted to conquer earth and so forth…blah, blah, blah. She didn't care much for the toys, TV shows or movies because she knew everyone thought they weren't real, just another fad to leap upon but she knew better. She had been there that day, see them, the real Decepticons and Autobots, the leaders Optimus Prime and Megatron and when the Transformers came out less then a year later she quickly recognized the silver robot and didn't think twice about leaping onto the Decepticon side.

It was the closest she would get to be to him…again. She gave a sigh and raised the toy above her head, glazing up at it.

"Primus, what I would give to see you again. Well Megatron are you ready to meet the rest of the gang? Pretty sure they missed their great and might leader! Don't worry we'll go back and get your buddy Starscream later on today ok? Those Autobrats won't get away with keeping your beloved second-in-command hostage…"

0o0o0o0

"…"

What Barricade would have given to see the reaction on Starscream's face when he heard this! The things this female human said made him want to die of laughter right there in his alt-mode. The girl was a Transformers fan by the looks and sounds of it and surprisingly a Decepticon fan and glitched one too. She was actually talking to that Megatron toy as if it was real and they were friends. The real Megatron wouldn't have had anything to do with this human for all the energon in the world!

"I'm also pretty sure Soundwave would be happy to see you too! I got him to talk to me today, can you believe that! He's quite the chatter-box. Oh lookie, that police car looks like Barricade. You think Soundwave sent him on a mission of sort?"

As the human chattered as she walked up along the sidewalk beside Barricade. He decided to drop his alt-mode and transformed right then and there. It was just them two anyway on this street. Finished he slammed both his servos into the concrete, one on each side of the now stunned human. She stood there, trembling as she looked up at him; the toy pressed into her chest almost protectively.

"As a matter of fact, sweet spark, he sure did! Sent me to pick you and our great and might leader up and…HEY GET BACK HERE!"


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS****…****sadly****…next update will be late as I'm getting ready for my local church's mother day's supper! My first time cooking for it! So excited! XD yeah…that sounds sad but hey my mom is awesome! She deserves my best burnt cooking! XD**

**Chapter 3**

Holy Primus! Holy fraggin Primus! It was Barricade! A real, fraggin Barricade! And why was she running? Oh that's right! He was Barricade! Frag!Frag!Frag!Frag!Frag!Frag!

"_-__Sent me to pick you and our great and might leader up and__…__HEY GET BACK HERE!__"_

And he was after her Megatron! And he was after her! What the frag! Her mind was screaming as she dashed down the sidewalk, running for all that she was worth, trying to get away from the black-white police cruiser Decepticon that was-

She gave a scream as something wrapped around her, gripping her and hoisting her off the ground and into the air quite suddenly. A large metal hand! Her legs were still kicking out in a running motion and her arms flailing as she struggled to get away. In her panic she let go of the toy and watched in sudden horror as it fell away from her and landed on the ground, now far away.

"Letmego!Letmego!Letmego!Letmego!" she screamed, reaching towards the fallen Megatron with open, wanting hands. Tears were starting to form in the corners of her brown eyes. "Let me go! He needs me! I need to get him! LET ME GO!"

"What! HEY! Stop that! Calm down! I ain't hurting ya! Stupid fleshie!….huh? What? Oh…."

Another metal hand appeared in her vision of sight, reaching towards her Megatron and a new wave of panic rose up and she screeched.

"NOOOO! DON'T TOUCH HIM! LET ME GET HIM! I'LL DO WHATEVER YOU WANT! JUST DON'T TOUCH HIM!"

_Holy Primus…_

"OK! Here then but shut up! And remember you do what I say, got it?"

Barricade couldn't believe how crazy this human was or how much of a fight it put up in such a short span of time. The black-and-white cruiser mech lowered the human to the ground and gentle released her. She scrambled over to the toy and snatched it up, gave it a quick look over for damage before a look of pure relief came over her round face. She held the toy close to her chest again and then slightly trembling turned to look up at him. She gave a sniffle before standing up straight and looking him dead in the optics, her panic and fear suddenly all gone.

Barricade couldn't help but smirk at her. Interesting. Very interesting. Without saying a word at her he then transformed back into his alt-mode and popped open the front passenger door. His hologram was sitting in the driver's seat. A policeman. He turned to look at the human and said.

"The name's Barricade…"

"I know that,' The girl replied but didn't move.

Barricade's hologram rolled its eyes.

"Whatever now get in before I make you get in cause I don't have all night to listen to your screaming. Your worst then Starscream."

Her eyes widened at his statement. And she said in awe. "You know Starscream?"

"Yes, his a stupid loud mouthed aft kissing fragger…and he wants tot meet you!"

Barricade end the last part rather sweetly. Hoping it was enough to get the human into his altmode so he could get back to base. It seemed to work as the human nodded and without any hesitant leaped into the front passenger seat.

"Oh goodie! I can't wait! Is he awesome? Tell me he's awesome! Oh my God! What about Megatron?!"

This was going to be one nice ride back to base….


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok all done my cooking! :D I made chocolate chip COOKIES! Lol I'm still figure out how to write the meeting between my OC human and Megys himself lol so Cady here (my nickname for Barricade hehe) is still babysitting her! Fun!**

**Chapter 4**

Barricade had never been so relieved to finally reach the Nemesis. He was getting such a processor ache from the non-stop questioning of the human. Much of it had been about Starscream this and Megatron that. He had at first tried some violent driving, some twists and turns in attempts to scare her quiet but it failed. She would only squealed happily for more. He was 100% percent sure she had a broken processor or even lacked one.

Once inside the ship Barricade popped open his door and shouted loudly.

"Get out!"

The human had leaped out at once. Barricade then transformed back into his robot mode, he reached up and took a hold of his helm. It was throbbing. Down on the floor somewhere he could hear the human running around shouting excitedly, "Oh wow! This place is HUGE! I feel like a bug! This is so cool!"

"You are a bug…" He muttered to himself, "A very annoying bug…"

A door whooshed opened and Barricade looked to see Soundwave come walking in; he gave a loud sigh of relief. He turned around and quickly plucked the human off the ground who at once started protesting loudly. He then thrust her towards Soundwave's visored face.

"Thanks Primus you're here! Here's the human you wanted, take her!"

Soundwave simply stared. The human on the other hand was still protesting.

"Hey! Will you stop grabbing me? Your like some big metal claw from a toy machine you you -"

She trailed off when she noticed the glowing red visor just inches away from her own nose. Her mouth fell open and her eyes grew round. Barricade thought at first that Soundwave had used his mind powers to shut her up but no she started to speak again but in a quiet awe sounding whisper.

"Y-you're Soundwave…"

"Affirmative," Soundwave replied then turned his helm to Barricade. "Lord Megatron awaits."

And with that turned away and walked out of the room. Barricade stared at him in disbelief, "What, are you kidding me? I'm still stuck with her? Hey wait Soundwave!"

The black-and-white mech hurried to catch up to Soundwave. He quickly repositioned the human on the palm of his servo where she sat quietly, staring at Soundwave's backside. They walked through the ship quietly for awhile until a small voice sounded.

"Oh wow, he's so cool Barricade. Don't you think so?"

Barricade snorted loudly. "Oh yeah cool if you like your personal privacy like your mind invaded or you like being stalked by a creepy silent visored aft kissing-"

"Shut up!" The human hissed and glared up at him. "From what I gathered his Lord Megatron's third in command and the Communications Officer, he deserves more respect then that Barricade!"

"You'll won't be saying that when he takes your mind for a joy ride."

"Whatever! I still think he's cool and…I love his visor!"

The human had whispered the last part almost dreamily. Barricade had to stop and stared at her. "What?"

"You heard me…"

Barricade now freaked out moved to catch up to Soundwave again. They turned down into a hall which led to the command room and all heard two loud shouting and angry voices. Both mechs knew who the voices belonged to but the human didn't, she looked up to Barricade suddenly worried.

"O-ok what's that?"

"Megatron and Starscream…"


	5. Note

Author's Note

Hey its me! Sorry for not updating but I'm very busy with my full time job and dog rescue and have gotten the dreaded writer's block! But I am jotting down ideas in hopes it kick starts me into writing :D Thanks for all the reviews! I hope you'll still keep following!

Always watching you! Stalker_Kitteh! :3


	6. Chapter 5

**HI! Lol sorry about the wait but I'm back sort of…its being pretty busy for me :) I'm doing my best here lol I hope you like…**

**Chapter Five**

Megatron was in his personal office with Starscream going over the latest and possible Energon gathering plans. Ever since the Mission Battle the two had been working together rather then fighting each other. And it seemed to be working.

Already they had gathered a small amount of Energon for all of them to last for a few human months. But if they were to ever make a comeback against the Autobots they would need a lot more.

"So I was thinking rather then go after the biggest generators in the states. Which by the way never works out for us…I was thinking we could set up a couple teams and send them out to these smaller ones, the Autobots would have to spread out to-"

Megatron was nodding along to what Starscream was saying until suddenly a familiar voice spoke up.

"Lord Megatron."

Both looked up to see Soundwave standing at the door. Starscream frowned, not liking that he was interrupted. However Megatron looked very eager to seeing him, "Yes, Soundwave?"

"The human you asked for has been located by Barricade and soon to be aboard the Nemesis."

"Excellent Soundwave! Bring Barricade to the command room at once. I shall meet you here."

Soundwave nodded to Megatron turned and left the room.

Starscream slowly turned to look at Megatron. He narrowed his eyes at him.

"What was that all about?"

Oh. No.

Megatron had made it his personal responsibility to keep Starscream in the loop of all things. It kept him happy and manageable. And that made him happy. But this was one very important loop he forgot about…

He cleared his throat and stood up.

"Thank you Starscream. We'll continue this later but right now I have an important meeting to attend too."

With that he strolled out of the office leaving Starscream behind in shock. The seeker sat there for a few moments before stand up, trembling in growing anger and screamed.

"MEGATRON!"


	7. Chapter 6

**Yeah here is another one…hope you think, wasn't sure how to write it out but did my best maybe another couple chapters tomorrow evening? We'll see…**

**Chapter Six**

Megatron was now wishing he had told Starscream about the human. He had chased after him all the way to the command room screeching loudly about how as SIC he should have be told about this and whatnot. Just like he use to do before. And it was starting to peeve him off.

"And what's more, when the Autobots find out that we took their precious pet they'll come after us and everything we've done up to this point will be for not!"

"This isn't an Autobot human, Starscream."

He grumbled, tapping his fingers on an arm of his throne. Where was Soundwave? It shouldn't have taking that long for him to bring up the human.

Starscream blinked surprised. "What? So this is some random human?"

"No. I find her…interesting."

"Interesting?…how interesting? Hmm?"

"Enough with your questions Starscream! Just…let me handle it!"

"Oh yeah like that's worked before all fine and dandy like!"

Megatron was about to punch the seeker when the doors to the command room opened and in walked Soundwave followed by Barricade. But where was the human? Ah he noticed the way Barricade was holding his hands like he was cupping something fragile. He hoped she was ok. He had given a stern order for her to be unharmed but with Barricade…

"So where's this of-so interesting and important human?"

Starscream demanded glaring at the two bots who stood before them. Soundwave looked to Barricade. The black-and-white mech glanced around at them, nervous like before slowly going onto one knee and putting his hands gently to the ground.

Barricade then stood back up and took a step back. Megatron looked down at where he just was and there standing there looking up was the human. She was beaut-

"What are you staring at you flesh-bag?!"

"STARSCREAM!"

Megatron shouted. Suddenly angered at how Starscream spoke to her.

"Show our guest some hospitably-"

"Your beautiful…"

A small voice said. Everyone looked to the human. She was starting right at Starscream with large wide eyes.

"What did you say?" Starscream asked blinking.

"Your beautiful…like an angel!"

Her voice was full of awe. Megatron couldn't believe what she had just said. She thought Starscream was "Beautiful" and an angel? What was an angel?

"Umm. Oh…really?"

She nodded vigorously. "Oh yes. Your one of my favourites! "

"Really?"

Starscream was clearly unsure of what to do let alone what to say. Megatron cleared his throat. That caught the human's attention. He was about to speak when the human let out a squeal.

"Megatron! Oh my god! It's really really you!"

Poor Starscream was so confused. He glanced at her then to Megatron then back again. "What is going on here? You KNOW her?"

"I remember seeing you battle at Mission City! You were so awesome! Your so much cooler then your movie version! Oh look I have a figurine of you!"

The human quickly removed her bag which she had hung over her body and dug around in it and then pulled out a tiny little thing. She held it up in the air.

"See? Its you! I have one of Starscream too! I almost have a compete set all I need is Soundwave's figurine! Oh my god, my stuff! I need my stuff! My poor figurines I hope no one found them and…OMG I can't believe I'm really meeting you guys! THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER!"


	8. Chapter 7

**OMG! Sorry about the lateness but I have writers block again and I've being getting ready to face the great outdoors! My yearly week long family camping trip…no cell service or nothing. XD but it should give me time to think and plan the next chapter(s)! **

**Enjoy and thank you for sticking with meh!**

**Chapter Seven**

Ok. So she was a Transformers fan. Better yet a Decepticon fan. Megatron could deal with that and he was sure he could find a way to use it. However he wasn't sure if he could deal with her being a Starscream fan. Already her never ending compliments about the Seeker was getting to him and Starscream was drinking it all up.

The seeker had the human in his hands and was giggling away happily and cooing at everything she said about him. It was ridiculous. And it was making him angry. Maybe a tad bit jealous too.

Soundwave didn't seem bothered by it but Barricade was clearly worried. He was fidgeting non-stop ever since Starscream had picked her up. What was with that?

"Starscream!"

The Seeker turned to look at him, not happy that his "moment" was disturbed.

"Yes?"

"If your done. I would like a little word with our honoured guest."

With that he reached out his hand towards the Seeker. Starscream huffed but walked over and "gently" placed the human onto his palm. Then stepped back and stood there glaring unhappily.

Megatron looked down at the human. She was so small.

"What's your name?"

He asked trying to sound friendly-ish. He didn't want o scared her but from the look upon her face she wasn't scared one little bit of him. In fact she seemed very much at ease sitting there on his palm, looking up at him.

"Oh I forgot to tell you guys my name! Its Grace. Yes Grace, you got that Cade! Grace! Not bug or fleshie or human!"

Grace turned around and shouted out towards Barricade. The black and white mech glared at her and looked like he was about to shout something back at her but at seeing the not so pleased look upon his Lord's face only nodded and muttered.

"Yeah. Sure. Grace. Got it."

Megatron looked back down at Grace.

"So you remember Mission City?"

Grace nodded.

"Yes. I remember. I was downtown that day, there was a comic con happening and I was going there to look at stuff…but I almost got caught stealing-mind you I know its wrong but I have to make money somehow-so I had left was just walking around and then suddenly these army trucks and tanks and guys showed up and then there was explosions everywhere. Everyone was screaming and running around like chickens with their heads cut off and then these robots appeared…"

"Optimus Prime I'm guessing." Starscream cut in with a grumble.

"Yes him. He was pretty huge. All red, blue and white. Like the flag. Coincidence? Anyways then suddenly you guys appeared! And bam wam! Everything went crazy! It was like a super sized WWF belt fighting times two happening!'

Megatron couldn't help but smile at Grace's eager storytelling.

"What about the Cube? The Allspark?"

"Oh..was that the large cube thingy? Yes the Allspark I remember that too. During the battle I was hiding behind these cars and it fell on the street just in front of me. I don't know why but I just felt the urge to run out and grab it and so I did and then I just ran…it was so crazy. I couldn't believe what was happening. There was all this stuff going on-"

"What became of the Cube?"

Megatron asked more intensely. He needed to know what became of it. Ever since the battle it had suddenly disappeared. From what intel they had gathered not even the Autobots and their human allies knew where it had gone.

Grace gave a sad look to him.

"I was running and then I got knocked to the ground by some jerk and he took off with it. There was this expolsion just feet away from me and so I thought it was better to just get out of there so I did. I never seen the Allspark again. I'm sorry."

Megatron groaned. Great, just great. He had hoped she had some idea of where the cube was or had even still had it. But no. A dead end yet again.

Starscream must have caught on to his plan cause he announced loudly.

"Well that was waste of time."

His words must have hit Grace hard cause she gave a small whimper.

"I-I'm so sorry. I wish I knew more about the cube. I didn't mean to let the cube get taken. It was that I got scared and everything around me was w-was-"

Suddenly she let out a cry of pain and clutched her head. Barricade cried out and raced over and took her from Megatron before he could say or do anything.

The Cruiser gently held her close to his face, clearly worried.

"Grace? Grace are you ok? Are you-GRACE!"

The human had collapsed and now laid still in his hands. Starscream ran over.

"What did you do Megatron!?"

"I didn't do nothing you idiot!"

Megatron shouted. He was worried but it came out sounding angry. Barricade growled at him and then gave death glare at Starscream when the seeker tired to reach for Grace.

"Soundwave, check the hum-Grace, is she alright?"

The silent mech walked over and stood next to Barricade and reached out for Grace. Barricade hesitated but then gently handed her to him. Soundwave quickly ran a scan over her body.

"Grace: Ok. Unconscious."

"What over? What caused it?"

Barricade asked. Soundwave looked up at him silent but then replied.

"Overloaded processor. She requires rest."

Starscream looked dissatisfied with that answer. Megatron too but he trusted Soundwave.

"Let her recover. When she is better bring her to me again. I still have stuff to discuss with her."


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Grace woke to darkness. And a headache. She slowly sat up and moaned. What had happened? Did she party or take something?

"Your awake."

A pair of glowing red eyes appeared in the darkness and then it became bright as a light was turned on. Grace looked around, she was in a room. A very very large room. She turned back to where she was the glowing red eyes and saw a familiar black and white robot.

"Barricade!"

"Hey, how you feeling? You gave me -us- quite the scare when you passed out."

Grace looked surprised.

"I-I passed out?"

Barricade nodded, stood up and walked over to her. She was place on a small table, on a polishing cloth which also served as a blanket. He didn't have anything else which would have served as a human sized bed.

"You did. Soundwave checked you over and said it was because you got overwhelmed…"

"Oh."

Grace looked away.

"Care to tell me?"

"I must have gotten overwhelmed. You know meeting you guys and everything."

Barricade didn't push it. He was just glad she was awake and ok. He had never been so worried. After having her scanned by Soundwave; Megatron ordered for her to be given rest. Starscream for some reason had at once wanted to take her but he had been quick to stop him. The Seeker was upset and tried to make a fuss but Soundwave had surprisingly stood up for him. So he took Grace back to his room and found a clean polishing cloth and set her gently upon it and covered her up and waited. He had tried to sleep but found he wasn't able too so he laid there every few minutes scanning her body to make sure she was ok.

"Well come on, I told Soundwave I would bring you to him when you woke up to make sure everything is ok. He thinks you have a damaged processor."

"A what?"

Grace asked standing up and walked onto his palm. Barricade started to walk towards the door.

"A-a brain. Yeah that's our word for it Processor."

"Oh…"

A sad worried looked appeared on her face.

"What's wrong? Are you feeling sick again?"

"No no its nothing. I just didn't mean to make so much trouble for you guys."

"Hmm. Ok."

Barricade was glad Soundwave wasn't too far away. Just a floor up from him. He hoped that the mech could figure out what was wrong with Grace. He had gotten a sense from him that he knew something was wrong but wasn't able to tell him at the time. Maybe now Soundwave would. Grace remained quite which worried him too. Ever since he met her she had been non-stop talking.

Barricade knocked on Soundwave's door. Waited but got no reply. Then knocked again. And again. This time the door opened and he was greeted by Frenzy. The mini bot glared at him.

"What ya want Cade?"

"Is Soundwave here?"

"Yeah but what ya want with him?'

Barricade rolled his eyes.

"Just bring him here."

"Why? And-and what is that! A human?!"

Frenzy pointed to his hand which Grace was now hang over looking down at Frenzy. She smiled and waved.

"Hey!"

Suddenly Soundwave appeared; he looked at Frenzy then said.

"Inside. Now."

"But a human!?"

"Inside."

Frenzy grumbled but stomped back inside. Soundwave looked at Barricade then stepped aside.

"Come in."

"Thanks."

Grace sort of blushed and smiled.

"Hi Sounders!"

Barricade looked at her startled. What was with her and this mech?

Soundwave's room was neat and large(er) this his which Barricade kinda was jealous about but when Soundwave being TIC and everything he sort of deserved it. Frenzy and Rumble came running over to him. Soundwave's pet bird Lazerbeak and Ravage were there too was remained where they were, watching him.

"Where's the human?"

"Is that it?"

"What ya going to do with it?"

"Mind probe it?"

"Can we play catch with it?"

Barricade protectively placed his hands close to his chest. Frenzy and Rumble were all but jumping up to see Grace. Soundwave in a loud but firm voice said.

"Enough. Frenzy, Rumble return to your video games. Now. Me, Barricade and the human Grace have to talk."

"But-"

Soundwave pointed to the screen on the wall and the weird console attached to it. Frenzy and Rumble with a kicked puppy expression turned and walked away.

Grace popped her herself out of Barricade's hands.

"Hey is that Xbox?! What type of games do you have? Halo Reach?"

Frenzy and Rumble turned around, looked at her surprised at her words.

"Yeah…its modified…you play?"

"Totally! I love that game! Cade put me down I want to play! Come on!"

Grace started to wiggle and Barricade scared if he tightened his grip would break her placed her on the ground.

" . Here but be careful!"

Grace raced over to join the two mini-bots. Frenzy pulled out a much smaller controller. He set it up and handed it to her.

"Here. Never thought we would need it."

Rumble turned on the game system as Grace sat between the two.

"This is so cool. Never played with a real human before. You any good?"

Barricade stared in disbelief and confusion. How was it that Grace was able to make friends so easily? Especially with their kind? He couldn't quite understand it. He looked to Soundwave who was now holding two cubes of energon; he motioned to a table and the two sat down. Barricade took the cube with a nodded, glanced at Grace then back to Soundwave.

"So…you going to tell me what's up?"


	10. Chapter 9

**AN: holy oh my so sorry! Being really busy with work! But getting into the swing of things writing wise! :p**

**Chapter Nine**

"So you see sir, I'm very worried about her. Even though it's not suppose to be my job…and she does have a history…she is very kind and always on time. Same time. Never fails to show up here. It's been a whole week since she last showed up. At first I thought she was with some friends but when I went looking no one has seen her. Please officer…uh…"

"Peter, madam."

The lady, mid forties, slightly on the heavy side with fading brown curly hair gave a shy smile at the young male officer who stood before her. He was rather handsome looking. Tall, nicely built and looking very dashing in his uniform with short styled black hair and he wore a fancy odd looking pair of shades.

"So sorry. I'm rambling but I'm very concerned about her."

"Understood, Madam. Do you have any pictures of her?"

The lady nodded and pulled out a folder from within her desk and opened it, flipped through the pages.

"Here you go. Her name is Grace Alley. She's about 18 years old. Been in and out of foster care since she was four and upon turning 16 has being living on the streets and in shelters."

"I see. Any criminal history?"

"Shop lifting, break and enter, but nothing really major like what most girls get into while on the streets. Please let me know if you find anything or her…"

"I will do my best Madam. Thank you."

:Prowl? You there?:

:Yes, Jazz.:

:So did you find anything out?:

:The human who was taken by Barricade is named Grace Alley. She's an homeless person. Send you the info the shelter lady gave me.:

:Ok. Waiting.:

The black and white police cruiser turned off the main highway, only to find a long back up of vehicles. Rush hour; Prowl had forgot. He gave an inward sigh. After getting word about a sighting of Barricade kidnapping a human off the street he had been looking into the case. His latest tip had led him into a rather poor side of town and a women/teen girl shelter. It was the most promising lead yet. But nothing was adding up. The Decepticons seemed to be one step ahead of them lately. Could the human be the cause? Optimus was worried about other humans being taken and trying to figure out Megatron's actions. But most of the work ended up on his lap and it was giving Prowl a processor ache.

:Ok Prowler got it! Strange that the Decepticons wanted this human. Any ideas?:

:Nothing that comes up. But I'm stuck in rush hour so I'll be late getting back to base.:

:The twins are going to have a field day until you return.:

:Just make sure there's a base when I get back.:

:Sure thing!:

Megatron groaned as the screaming and shrilling screeches echoed throughout the halls of the ship. Ever since Grace appeared onboard Soundwave's two imps had gained a new partner in crime and every mech save for Barricade, Soundwave, Him and Starscream had been their unfortunate victims. The two of them had been looking over some plans for more energon gathering, the last one has been a total success. The Autobots had gotten to the dam site too late to do anything. Sure some of the soldiers had wanted to stay behind to trade some shots but cubes of high grade made up for it. Along with Grace's interesting taste in party music and games.

Starscream glanced up at him with a slight hint of annoyance.

"Is something bothering you?"

Megatron tried to not glare at him.

"Those insufferable cassettes and…and…"

"And who? Grace? She isn't a problem. She's a very well behaved human."

Starscream's haughty reply caused Megatron to growl lowly. Starscream for some reason had become rather protective of the human girl. It took Hook and his apprentice Knock Out almost a whole day to patch up the Coneheads after they tried to stomp the 'bug' and Starscream had caught them in the act. His SIC's late behaviour was really getting to him. But he couldn't help but feel a sudden anger to the Coneheads when he heard the news about them. Sure he had to admit Grace was nice. Sweet pretty much but with enough sassy to stand up to whatever the Cons threw at her.

Suddenly there was a huge crash and a roar of voices followed by screaming of three familiar voices. At once Starscream shot out of the command room, his screeching voice mingling in with the chaos. Megatron smacked his helm onto the table.

"Please Primus just make them SHUT UP!"

There was another crashing sound followed by a high pitched scream.

"GRACE! MEGATRON!"

The panic in Starscream's voice cause Megatron to jump out of his seat and out the room. He hurried down the hall and into the rec. room. He came to a sliding stop and his optics widened in shock. There underneath a pile of whatever it was Starscream with Rumble and Frenzy was helping was hurryingly digging in while screaming,

"Hurry! Quick get her out!"

"I'm going to kill you! Then bring you back to life then kill you again!"

"We didn't mean for it to happen! We were trying to catch Constructicons! She said she could get out of the way in time!"

"We got the Constricticons but Grace slipped and fell!"

"SHUT UP AND DIG!"

Before Megatron could ask what was going on Starscream seemed to lift something of from within the pile. He held it gently in his servos. It was Grace's small still body.

**AN: yeah sorry if it sounds strange right now but getting back into the swing of things, please stick with me :p I have a plan! Here have a cookie! **


End file.
